


Wonder by Wonder

by DoreyG



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Treat, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "You're nice," Rey says, a smile starting to play around her lips. It suits her, doesn't entirely banish the weariness from her eyes but makes it all so much brighter, "and focused, and charming without being sleazy, and... You make me feel safe."





	Wonder by Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



"Have you ever done this before?"

"Only twice," Rey says, and smiles a touch bashfully, "there wasn't much opportunity, or many people, when I was on Jakku. And once I got off Jakku..."

"Things started to happen quickly," he finishes for her, and gives a supportive smile of his own. They're sitting on his bunk, alone together as the rest of the rebellion slowly spreads out into their new base. He can feel her knee touching his thigh, "that's fair, nothing to be ashamed of. I only asked because I wanted to know where we stood."

"Also fair," Rey says quickly, a bit nervously. He can't blame her. He's generally known for having nerves of steel, but the events of the past few weeks have frazzled even him, "you don't have to feel under any obligation, or anything like that. I don't really know what you must think, me coming to you out of the blue and requesting this. After only knowing you for a few weeks, too."

"I thought," he says, reaching out to soothingly take her hands, "that I was incredibly lucky to be trusted by such a beautiful woman."

Rey stares at him for a long few seconds, stunned, and then flushes bright red. She doesn't pull away, though, "that's part of the reason."

"Why you came to me?"

"You're nice," Rey says, a smile starting to play around her lips. It suits her, doesn't entirely banish the weariness from her eyes but makes it all so much brighter, "and focused, and charming without being sleazy, and... You make me feel safe."

"Really?" He asks, unexpectedly flattered. He's not generally easily wooed, he tends to do the pursuing instead of being the pursued in all things, but with Rey he's already starting to accept the turnabout.

"Again, an odd thing to say after only a few weeks." Rey laughs a little, brushes her fingertips over his wrist in a way that really shouldn't get him going but that still _definitely_ does, "but it's true. I reach out to you and I feel safe, and happy, and secure. And if there's anything that I learned from Luke, it's the importance of that."

"I..." He sits back a little, still not letting go of her hands. Sends her an admiring look, "are you sure that you've only done this twice before?"

"Yes." Rey laughs, then gives another smile. This one slightly more seductive, unexpectedly alluring in a way that has him swaying towards her without any real conscious thought on the matter, "can I make it a third time?"

"Yes," he says, so quickly that he's surprised his tongue doesn't tangle up in the words.

"Can I kiss you?"

" _Yes_."

She lets go of him briefly, shifts up on the bunk with only the slightest flicker of nervousness across her face and then takes his head between her hands. The kiss is shaky and slightly awkward at first, then good and slightly forceful, and then _amazing_ and slightly distracting from all forms of conscious thought. He sinks back into the pillows, with Rey on top of him and her hair coming loose around them.

And things progress pretty simply from there.


End file.
